elevationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of notable Schindler elevator installations
This is a list of notable elevator installations by Schindler. Australia Sydney *Sydney Opera House (elevators to car park) *Sydney Overseas Passenger Terminal, Circular Quay *MetCentre *Myer Department Store, Sydney *Westfield malls: **Westfield Sydney **Westfield Liverpool **Westfield Hornsby (2002) *Vibe Hotel Milsons Point, North Sydney (1992) *The Grace Hotel *The Mantra, Parramatta *Swissotel Sydney *Sydney International Airport Railway Station, Sydney *1 O'Connel St, Sydney *ANZ Bank Centre, Sydney *One One One Eagle St, Sydney *Rhodes Shopping Centre, Sydney *Queens Plaza, Sydney Melbourne *Crown Casino & Entertainment Complex, Melbourne Canberra *Canberra Airport People's Republic of China Hong Kong *World Trade Center, Hong Kong (1975)Remaining elevators were modernized twice. *International Commerce Centre, Hong Kong (2011) *Hopewell Centre, Hong Kong (1981)Exterior scenic elevators serving 17 and 56 were modernized in 2011. *Buildings in Taikoo Place, Hong Kong: **Lincoln House (1998)These buildings have Miconic 10 elevators. **Cambridge House (2003) **One Island East (2008) *Langham Place Office Tower (2004) *Buildings in The Landmark: **Edinburgh Tower **Alexandra House **York House (2006) *Pacific Place Mall, Hong KongAll passengers elevators have been replaced by Kone. *Three Pacific Place, Hong Kong *Taikoo Shing, Hong Kong (1972-1986)All the elevators in the residential building have been modernized. *Times Square, Hong Kong (1994, 2012Replaced from one service elevator (S8) and one freight elevator (S7) to new Schindler 7000 elevators.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9K3DhphObRU, 2013Replaced from four scenic elevators (P28-P31) to new Schindler 7000 normal elevators.) *Yiu Tung Estate, Hong Kong (1994, 1995) *Domain Mall, Hong Kong (2012) *Hong Kong Convention and Exhibition Centre (Old Wing), Hong Kong (1988)Hong Kong's largest service elevator which can carry 45 tonnes (Records of the lifts in Hong Kong (hkelev.com)). Macau *The Venetian, Macau *Hotel Berverly Plaza, Macau *Hotel Royal, MacauReplaced by Macau Hualong elevator in 2012. Shanghai *Plaza 66, Shanghai (2001) *ifc Mall, Shanghai Nanjing *Greenland Financial Centre, Nanjing Beijing *World Trade Tower 3, Beijing *National Stadium (Bird Nest/2008 Oylmpic Stadium), Beijing Indonesia Bali *Discovery Kartika Plaza Hotel, Kuta (1990)Modernized in November 2005 with new STEP controllers and fixtures, and Ningbo Xinda traction motors. *Pullman Bali Legian Nirwana Resort, Legian (2008) *TS Suites Seminyak, Seminyak (2013) *The Seminyak Resort, Seminyak (2011)These buildings have Schindler 3300 AP elevators. *Swiss-Belinn Seminyak Hotel, Seminyak (2013) *Harris Hotel Raya Kuta, Kuta (2013) *Harris Hotel Kuta Galleria, Kuta (2014) *Hotel Berry Biz, Kuta *Ubud Hanging Gardens, Ubud (2008)The only elevator in the resort which is a 5400 AP MRL with E-Type fixtures. There are two funiculars installed by Access Automation. *Nusa Dua Beach Hotel, BTDC, Nusa Dua (1983 and 2011)Some elevators have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL and Fuji Yida elevators. *Bali Hyatt, Sanur *Karya Subur Supermarket Furniture, Denpasar (2013) *Prama Sanur Beach Hotel, Sanur (replaced from unknown elevators) Jakarta *Senayan City, Jakarta (2005) *Panin Bank Tower - Senayan City, Jakarta (2005) *SCTV Tower - Senayan City, Jakarta (2005) *Kuningan City, Jakarta (2010) *AXA Tower, Jakarta (2010) *Mall Pondok Indah, Jakarta **Mall Pondok Indah 1 (2012, 2013)Replacement of two service elevators; Lift 1 and 3. Lift 1 was modernized into 5400 AP MRL in 2012 and Lift 3 was modernized into 3300 AP MRL in 2013. All elevators were originally Dong Yang hydraulic elevators from 1991. **Mall Pondok Indah 2 (2004) **Street Gallery (2012) **Area 51 (Mall Pondok Indah 1) (2011) **North and South Skywalk (2004) *Pondok Indah Office Tower, Jakarta **Tower 1 (1996) **Tower 2 (2008) **Tower 3 (2011) *Puri Indah Mall, Jakarta (modernized from 1990s LG elevators) *Puri Indah Mall Expansion, Jakarta (2012) *Tamara Centre, Jakarta (modernized from GoldStar elevators) *Mahkamah Konstitusi, Jakarta (2007)Building 1 (West Medan Merdeka Street) has E-Line Fixtures. Building 2 (High Rise/Abdul Muis Street) has D-Line Fixtures with a bilingual automated voices (Indonesian-English). *Mandarin Hotel, JakartaModernized using M-Line push buttons and D-Line floor indicators. *World Trade Centre, Jakarta (1990s) *Metropolitan I, Jakarta (1990s) *Le Meridien Hotel (South Wing), Jakarta (1991) *Menara Rajawali, JakartaThis building has the sole agent office of Schindler in Indonesia. *Menara DEA 2, Jakarta *Menara BCA, Jakarta (2007) *APL Tower, Jakarta (2009) *Bakrie Tower (Epicentrum Walk Complex), Jakarta *The Energy, Jakarta *Bunda Hospital, Menteng, Jakarta (1973, modernized by Schindler) *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota Tua, Jakarta (1950s)Possibly the first Schindler elevator in Indonesia. The elevator was disabled and the traction motor is displayed as a museum exhibit. Another similar Schindler elevator in the building was replaced into Hyundai elevator in the 1990's. *DBS Tower - Ciputra World Jakarta, Jakarta (2013) *Pluit Junction, Jakarta *Menara Prima 1, Jakarta *Menara Prima 2, Jakarta *Gudang Garam Tower, Jakarta *88 @ Kota Kasablanka Office Tower, Jakarta (2012) *Thamrin Nine, Jakarta (under construction) *International Finance Centre 2, Jakarta (under construction) *Bahana Tower, Jakarta *Setiabudi Two, Jakarta *Metro TV, Jakarta *Gedung Perintis, Jakarta *Kondominium Taman Anggrek, Jakarta (1994) *Residence8, Jakarta *Office8, Jakarta *WTC 2, Jakarta *Aryaduta Suites, Jakarta *Menara Karya, Jakarta *The East Building, Jakarta *Wisma GKBI, Jakarta *Menara Mulia (Semanggi), Jakarta Surabaya, East Java *Galaxy Mall Extension, Surabaya *Grand City Complex, Surabaya *Petra Square, Surabaya Other cities *Grand Metropolitan, Bekasi (2012) *Hotel Santika, Bandung *Braga Citywalk, Bandung *Plaza Ambarukkmo, Yogyakarta (2005) *Paragon Mall, Semarang (2009) *Crowne Plaza Hotel, Semarang (2009) *M Boutique Hotel, Makassar New Zealand Wellington *Wellington International Airport, Wellington *Wellington Central Bus and Train Station, Wellington *Grand Arcade (Old Bank), Wellington *Travelodge Lambton Quay, Wellington *Telecom Tower, Wellington *Wellington State Hospital (new building), Wellington *Wellington Embassy Theater, Wellington *Wellington Cable Car Museum, Wellington *Wellington Central Library, Wellington *Wellington City and Sea Museum, Wellington *New World, Oriental Bay, Wellington Singapore *ION Orchard(2009) *Orchard Central (2009) *The Atrium @ OrchardModernized into Schindler 5500 elevators in 2013. *Shaw Centre (Scotts Road) (modernized) *Isetan Shaw Centre (Orchard Road) (modernized) *The Riverwalk, Clarke Quay *Central @ Clarke Quay *Square 2 *Novena Medical Centre *URA Building *Bugis+ (2009) *Bishan Junction 8 (1994) *Fullerton Hotel *Fullerton Bay Hotel *IMM (Lobby C), Jurong East *Singapore Power Building *ITE College West, Choa Chu Kang (2009) *Millenia Walk (1996, office tower elevators were modernized by Schindler) *Singapore Polytechnic *West Coast Plaza *Villiage Residence @ West Coast *Sentosa Cove Bus Terminal, Sentosa Island *Stations on Sentosa Express, Sentosa Island: **Waterfront Station **Imbiah Station *Housing and Development Board (HDB) flats in Singapore: **Block 20 Old Airport Road HDB (1958) **Block 22 Old Airport Road HDB (1958) **Block 2 Joo Chiat Complex HDB (modernized by ULift) *Golden Mile Tower *Singapore General Hospital *Gleneagles Hospital *Raffles Hospital *National University Hospital (NUH) Medical Centre *Mandarin Oriental Hotel *Grand Park Orchard *Carpella Sentosa, Sentosa Island *Amara Resort Hotel *Yale-NUS College *School Of The Arts (SOTA) *MD1 @ National University Of Singapore (NUS) *ITE Central *Suntec City Mall (modernized from Mitsubishi elevators) *NEX *Central Shopping Mall (now known as Clarke Quay Central) *The Clift *Skyline *Parc Oylmpia *Palms @ Sixth Avenue *Hamilton Scotts *Marina One *Este Villa *The Hillier Condo *Altez *Marina Bay Financial Centre *Fusionopolis *Continential Tower *Capital Tower *Asia Square Tower 1 *Asia Square Tower 2 *Changi Airport Terminal 4 (under construction, expected to have Schindler 5500 elevators) *112 Katong *Changi Village Ferry Terminal *Raffles Hospital *Holiday Inn Express *Former (Old) Changi Hospital, Changi * LTA gallery Malaysia *The Pacific Sutera, Kota Kinabalu *Menara Seputeh, Kuala Lumpur *Plaza Low Yat, Kuala Lumpur (1999) (modernized, except service elevators) *Lot 10, Kuala Lumpur (1991) *Melia Hotel, Kuala Lumpur (1990s) *Pavilion KL, Kuala Lumpur *Suria KLCC, Kuala Lumpur (1998)Modernized using generic STEP fixturs. *Kuala Lumpur International Airport (Sattelite Terminal), Kuala Lumpur (1998) *The Equatorial Melaka *The Landmark Tower, Johor Bahru Thailand Bangkok *Park Ventures *The Offices at Central World *CentralPlaza Grand Rama 9 (office tower) *C.P. Tower 3 *Cyber World Tower *Mercure Bangkok Siam *Ibis Bangkok Siam *Sofitel Bangkok Sukhumvit *Amari Watergate Hotel, Bangkok *Okura Prestige Hotel, Bangkok *Silom 64, Bangkok *Novotel Bangkok on Siam Square *Banyan Tree Bangkok *Swissotel Le Concord Bangkok *Renaissance Bangkok Ratchaprasong *Grand Hyatt Erawan Hotel, Bangkok *Westin Grand Sukhumvit Hotel, Bangkok *Amarin Plaza, Bangkok *Center One, Bangkok *Montien Riverside Hotel, Bangkok *PS Tower, Bangkok *Manabhan Building, Bangkok (1950s) *Bayer Building, Bangkok *Mega Plaza, Bangkok *Royal Orchid Sheraton Bangkok *Siam Kempinski Hotel Bangkok *Sathon City Tower, Bangkok *Novotel Bangkok Platinum *Anatara Bangkok Sathorn * Sena Fest, Bangkok * Victoria Gardens, Bangkok * Petchakasem Power Center, Bangkok * CentralPlaza Rama 2, Bangkok * CentralWorld, Bangkok Samut Prakarn * Mega Bangna, Samut Prakarn Nonthaburi * CentralPlaza Chaengwattana, Nonthaburi Phuket *Jungceylon mall I Patong, Phuket *Jungceylon Mall II Patong, Phuket United States *JW Marriott, Washington DCFormerly Schindler Haughton elevators. *Capitol Bank Plaza, Charlotte, NC (2011)These buildings have PORT elevators. *Hilton Palacio Del Rio Hotel, San Antonio, TX *Hilton Ballpark East Tower, St. Louis, MO *Westchester Marriott, Tarrytown, NY *Milford Plaza, NY *Palmer Square Parking Deck, New Rochelle, NY *Marriott Marquis, NY (2005) *Bank of America Plaza, Ft. Lauderdale, FL *Aston Waikiki Beach Hotel, HI Other countries *Telecommunication Tower, Frankfurt, Germany *KölnTringle, Cologne, Germany (2005) *Berlin Tegel Airport, Berlin, Germany (1978, modernized in 1998) *Atomium, Brussels, Belgium *Heathrow Terminal 5, London, United Kingdom (2008) *Olympic Stadium - Olympic Park, London, United Kingdom (2011) *Heron Tower, London, United Kingdom (2011) *Burgenstock, Switzerland (Hammetschwand Lift) (1900s) *Schindler Group Headquarter, Ebikon, Switzerland (1970's) *Gateway Mall Araneta Center, Quezon City *Landmark Supermart and Department Store TriNoMa, Quezon City (Elevators only) *Scotia Plaza, Toronto, ON, Canada (double deck elevators) *Yanggakdo International Hotel, Pyongyang, North Korea (1995) * Milan Malpensa Airport, Milan, Italy Notes Schindler